Sasuke's Birthday Present
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Sasuke gets a special present on his birthday. yaoi. Sasuke X Naruto X Gaara.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Naruto. If I did own Naruto why would I be on here _writing_ about it when it is an _anime._

_

* * *

_

It was Sasuke's birthday and he was not happy about it, he was not happy at all.

His boyfriend had to work that day. Although his boyfriend was the Hokage he still didn't want him to have to work so much. That's right, his boyfriend was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

It was extremely fun for him when they announced their relationship publicly. He had remembered everyone's faces when they told them. Most were shocked but a few looked like they already knew. Sakura and Ino even passed out. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Iruka already knew. Iruka had been told by Naruto before then and Shikamaru was a genius after all. He really didn't know how Kakashi found out though, and he wasn't sure he wanted too.

But he wasn't happy at all. He wanted to spend his birthday with his boyfriend damnit! He decided to go pay a visit to the Hokage.

Walking down the street he got many looks from both men and women. They didn't really look for that long, after they figured out that he was the Hokage's boyfriend they just gave up knowing they would never win over him.

He reached the building and just walked right in heading to Naruto's office. The ninja protecting the door didn't even try to stop him from walking right in to the office. They knew he was Naruto's boyfriend, and they also knew that he could easily kick their asses.

Naruto looked up at the sudden person interring his office. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I was bored. Why do you have to work today?" asked Sasuke.

"Even if today is your birthday that does not mean I can flake off on my duties Sasuke" said Naruto. He looked like he had told that to Sasuke a hundred times, which he probably had, Sasuke was stubborn.

"Then what am I supposed to do until you get off work?" whined Sasuke.

"I don't know. Sakura wanted you to go shopping with her, so why don't you?" the look he received made him change what he said "I mean you could always go train with Kakashi or something."

"Fine just give me one little thing first" said Sasuke.

"If you want sex you are going to have to wait until later" said Naruto dryly.

"No, just a little kiss will do for now" Sasuke told him. Naruto sighed and stood up. He walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately pulled Naruto to him and crushed their lips together. His tongue pushed into Naruto's mouth without even asking. Naruto didn't really care though. Naruto's own tongue started moving with Sasuke's. When Sasuke's hand slipped down from Naruto's back, where it had been resting, to his ass Naruto pulled away.

"That should be good enough to last you for a little while" Naruto told him in a voice that was a little lower than normal.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's butt and walked out sending a wink over his shoulder. He headed over to the training grounds. He was lucky because Kakashi was just arriving when he got there.

"Want to spar Kakashi?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke was now an ANBU so they were pretty evenly matched.

"Sure" said Kakashi. So the fighting commenced. They fought for hours. They finally decided on a draw. They sat down to catch their breath. "So what time is your party tonight?" asked Kakashi.

"Its at 6" said Sasuke.

"Well then you might want to leave"

"Why?"

"It's 5:45"

"Shit" was all Sasuke said as he quickly poofed home to get ready for the party.

XxX

Ten minutes later he was ready and poofing over to where the party was to be held. It was at a club that was always very busy. Today though it was rented out to them so nobody would try to get in that Sasuke and them didn't know.

"Happy birthday Sasuke" was all he heard when he walked in. The first thing he did was look for Naruto. He quickly spotted him standing over by the punchbowl talking to Lee. He headed over there.

He went up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"There you are. Happy birthday Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Yes happy birthday indeed. May you be as youthful as ever this year" said Lee. He then went off to go find his girlfriend Sakura.

"How long do we have to stay here again?" Sasuke asked the blonde as he nuzzled into his neck.

"We are going to talk for a little while then you get to open your gifts and then we eat cake and go home" said Naruto.

"Can't we just go home now?" asked Sasuke.

"No, Sakura and I spent a long time planning this party and you are going to stay here and you are going to enjoy it!" said Naruto.

"Fine, but I'm only staying because you want me too" said Sasuke.

"That's my boy" said Naruto as he kissed Sasuke.

"Alright break it up you two, save it for later" said Kiba. Naruto quickly turned to Kiba and jumped on him.

"Kiba! I haven't seen you in forever!" yelled Naruto.

"I just saw you a few days ago and could you get off me, I already have a boyfriend" said Kiba motioning to Shino who was standing silently behind him.

"Well I don't get to see you much and you're my best friend. I also know you have a boyfriend, I have one too. In fact mine is that extremely sexy guy standing right there with an angry look on his face and black hair" Naruto told Kiba as he got off of him.

"Yes now go cling to him" Kiba told him. Naruto pouted until Sasuke pulled him back into his arms.

"Time for presents then cake" Sakura yelled. Naruto quickly drug Sasuke over to the pile of presents.

Sasuke opened them all saying thank you for all of them. They were mostly weapons and other things like that, but they always came in handy. Kiba gave him a bottle of lube though saying that he should use it later. Naruto laughed and Sasuke's cheeks went a bit pink.

Naruto got up and said "I'm going to the bathroom be back later" before dashing off.

They ate the cake and Naruto was still not back. Sasuke was starting to wonder where he was. When he asked someone if they knew he got a knowing look and a "no".

The party was finally over and Naruto still was not back. Sasuke went towards his and Naruto's house wondering where he was. He walked in the front door and turned to go to their room.

When he opened the door to the room he was greeted with a wonderful sight. Gaara was laying handcuffed to the bed with a gag on his mouth. He was completely naked. He was also erect with chocolate syrup all over his member. Sasuke drooled.

It was then that he noticed Naruto. He only had a shirt on and was sitting by Gaara. He walked up to Sasuke.

"I know that besides me the only other person you have wanted was Gaara. So I figured it was your birthday so I would give you Gaara. He agreed and we are going to keep him. That is if you want to..." trailed off Naruto.

As an answer he was pulled into a kiss. They broke apart and Sasuke said "Of course I want him. This is going to be so fun."

He walked to the bed taking his shirt off on the way. He started to crawl towards Gaara and went right to one of the things that looked so delicious to him, the thing that was covered in chocolate. He took a couple of licks before slowly closing his mouth around the top and sucking. He continued sucking and licking for a while. He was disappointed to find that Gaara wouldn't moan.

Naruto was kissing at Gaara's chest. Sasuke crawled up to Gaara's head and looked into his eyes. He saw a determination to not moan.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down and whispered into Gaara's ear.

"It's fine if you don't moan, because by the end of the night you will be screaming."

He then took off the gag and kissed Gaara.

* * *

Wow, I cannot believe I just wrote that. Since it was Sasuke's birthday though, I had to give him something. I am no longer sick so be expecting update's on my other things sometime soon. I actually think that I am posting this too late to be considered the 23rd but I tried. It is only a little while after 12 anyways. I hope this was good. Please review.

Lynn


End file.
